


When in Rome

by Z_lastname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, erotic childbirth, public childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname
Summary: This work was transferred from my deviantart.You're a new servant for the Emperor. You quickly discover that the Emperor loves making his servants pregnant, and showing them off.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic erotic childbirth, pregnant sex, public sex, and public childbirth.

You had been taken in as the Emperor's servant on the day you turned 18. This is what your parents had been grooming you for all your life - making you a relatively highly educated, well mannered, and hard working young man so that you could work for the emperor. This Emperor, who you only ever addressed as Emperor or sir, was about 30 years old, with sunkissed skin and light hair. He was hard to read - you wouldn't call him kind, but not cruel either.

When you first arrived at the Emperor's residence, you were instructed that you remove your tunic. You had heard rumours that the Emperor was very... sexually active, so you weren't that surprised. You were escorted by another naked servant, a woman in her 20s, to the Emperor's rather grandiose throne room. You stood before him, your athletic build and sizeable manhood on display for him. You could tell as he shifted his toga that he liked what he saw. He nodded to the woman, and you were taken away and assigned duties.

The Emperor was very strategic. Initially, he observed you during your duties. Not intently staring but watching nonetheless. He himself usually walked around the villa naked, not concerned for who may see him. Often while watching you, he became aroused, and over time this started to create arousal for you too. He knew what he was doing - he was building tension between you. 

A week into your servitude, the Emperor summoned you to his quarters. You could hear activity behind the curtain that covered the entrance to his quarters as you approached, and as was protocol you entered, taking up position like a statue just inside his room. You were not expecting to see the attractive Emperor, with a servant woman who was heavily pregnant, pounding his cock into her. She whined as he thrusted into her, her breasts dripping milk, and he grunted passionately. Her legs were trembling as he groaned and climaxed inside of her, before pulling out, displaying her dripping pussy. "Dismissed," he said to her, and she took a moment before waddling out past you, cum still dripping from between her legs.

"Come here," the Emperor instructed you. You walked over to him, standing where that woman was just standing, still as a statue for the Emperor. "You see that servant?" He asked. You nodded, silent. "She's one of my favourites. See how big and plump she is? Full of my children. This is her fourth time. Each time I have her deliver in a private auditorium with some of the senators. We all enjoy it, but we're looking for a change of tone. A dashing young man to carry my progeny, and to push them out for the senate. You seem to be the perfect candidate," he smirked. Your cock was painfully erect, as it had been since you watched the Emperor fucking the pregnant woman. He began to stroke you, his own cock erect too. "We'll see to your conception as soon as possible."

From that day onward the Emperor would take you when and where he saw fit. You were tending to his gardens when you felt his erection brush against your bare ass, tip poking at your hole. You were kneeling to scrub the floor when you came eye level with his hard cock. You were cooking a meal when his firm hands grasped your ass. He fucked you everywhere, no matter what you were doing, and soon your belly began to swell. Your ass was a dripping cumdump for the Emperor, while your belly hosted his young.

The Emperor brought you to the colloseum with him one day, nearly as a show and tell, display his pregnant servant boy for all to see. You were still athletic in body aside from your quite rounded middle. The Emperor was clearly disinterested in the gladiator fights today, as during the fights he beckoned you over, moving his toga aside to reveal an erection. He sat you down on his cock and fucked you, on view for all to see, and it did appear that you were more entertaining than the gladiators. When you whined and came, the crowd cheered just as much for you as it had the warriors.

The time came for your audience with the senators. The Emperor had invited them to his villa, while you paced around his quarters, huffing and groaning. Your belly hung low, your erection pressed against it, as your body laboured. They arrived to you, derobed, and they quickly showed their arousal. The Emperor showed you off like prized livestock - he pointed out how tight you ass was despite how big his dick was and how often you fucked, and how you were still athletic this late in pregnancy. The senators took their turn offloading in you, helping stretch you out for delivery - one cock in your mouth for you to moan on, and one in your ass. You came several times too, enjoying the pleasure and pain of it all.

Finally, your ass was bulging. It was time to push. The Emperor summoned one of his other servants, while he and the senators lounged around the room. It was the woman he had impregnated previously. Initially her ordered her to suck you cock while you pushed. She lapped and licked at your erection while you grunted and bore down, but making little progress in your pushing, the Emperor decided to change plans. He ordered you to fuck her while you pushed. She decided to ride you, helping you lay down, sitting down on your cock facing away from you. She pulled back your legs, displaying your labouring, bulging hole to the senators, who were masturbating at the sight. Your senses were overwhelmed as you pushed, moaning and grunting as the baby's head spread your opening. With a final, strong push, you felt the child slide from your body, your cock releasing into the woman as she rode you. This would likely be only the first of many children you hosted for the emperor.


End file.
